It's Possible...
"It's Possible..." is the twenty-third episode of the ninth season. Story The sun reflected itself in the mirror of the water at the Mainland Canal. The Canal Manager looked up at the giant of the crane named Beresford. "Some engines will be joining the crew," he announced. "When do they arrive?" said Beresford, his voice booming like thunder. "In a few days' time." "In a few days' time; but I want some new friends now!" he thought as he turned his head and grabbed cargo with the finger of his hook and continued loading flatbeds. At least there were temporary engines there. "Hey, where are those pallets of oil drums?" said a diesel by the name of Carlson, whose voice cracked like a whip. "Near the western end of course. It makes the most sense since they're going to Sodor." "Yeah, everything makes sense to you!" said Carlson as he went to find the load. Meanwhile, on Sodor, Samson and Bradford, the new members of the Canal, were picking up the third member. "I hope I didn't leave anything behind at the beach," said Bulstrode. "You only left the memories of not being really useful until now on the shore," said Samson. Bulstrode had been repaired to working condition; his paintwork of sand white, coal black hull, and planks of pale lemon yellow for his deck. "We're bound to damage Bulstrode," grumbled Bradford, "I mean, do the signalmen know we need to take a non tunnel route to the Vicarstown Bridge to get to the Canal? We should have left last night; nighttime is the only way to carry oversized loads. Oh well, if we have an accident, don't say I didn't tell you so!" The moment the tree branches of overlapping points came into view near Knapford, a signalman sent them down an avoiding line, which made them avoid Knapford and Crosby completely. They were fine until they approached the Suspension Bridge. "We'll surely damage Bulstorde now," said Bradford. "But there is," began the guard. "No matter! Damaging a load is a terrible way to make a first impression on this Beresford." "If we crash, it's alright," said Samson. "We'll just have to go back and Bulstrode will be late to join us." Samson crawled like a snail underneath the big mouths of the gravel gray arches that helped support the bridge. Bulstrode barely made it; there was only room to fit one piece of paper between his roof and the lip of the arches. Once they were across they coninuted onwards with no issues. The last two members had a shorter journey than the trio coming from Sodor; "Alright, alright, let's just get there on time!" said Splatter. "We're not being chased, are we?" asked Dodge. The two diesels had experienced hard times since they left Sodor many years ago. They had been locked up in a shed for an extremely long time; they were sent away in disgrace by many companies, and loads of times engines had treated them poorly. "You two aren't needed here," they'd say. "You're only good for scrap." Because of all these bad experiences, the diesels have never been the same. "Ah, at last, there's the Canal!" "That crane, he's surely going to say we're not needed." The Canal Manager greeted the diesels warmly. "Welcome to the crew! Your other teammate is having a well-earned rest. I suggest you join him. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." The two diesels strolled over to the small, five crate shaped sheds. The roof was as flat as grass. "Oh, are you-" "Don't say it!" said Dodge defensively. "We've had some struggles, but yes, we're most known to be with you-know-who. In fact, do you know what happened to him?" "He's a part of the NWR on Sodor." "Great; already we're known to be horrible!" studdered Dodge. The next day, a giant school of clouds blocked the sun from view. Beresford placed cargo on ships, barrages, and flatbeds. Splatter and Dodge shunted them into place; they'd later help deliver the loads, while Samson was sent to pick up loads from other places that were using the Canal as their port of choice. "I don't think I filled p with enough fuel," said Bulstrode, looking back at the home of the Canal. "We took care of that before any cargo came aboard," said his driver kindly. Bulstrode shook like a leave in the autumn breeze. "This is going to be a long, difficult day," he thought miserably to himself. Back on land, Beresford was working with the diesels. "Hey Dodge, could you-" "AAAAH! He thinks we're not needed here!" "Okay...Splatter, could you move some flatbeds, about six of them over here?" "There, sure! Then I shall shunt all the loads for Sodor in the yard, and then..." Beresford was confused; he'd never met engines that were easily terrified or with a lot of energy. "I must find out how to make friends with them," he said as he swung his head back over to a cargo ship. But he had his doubts abouy wanting to meet them now. "If I can at least make friends with Samson and his brake van, then I could make friends with the others. It's a smashing plan!" Samson soon returned; he usually didn't look excited at all. "We finally got those machines to Vicarstown," said Samson, "with no accidents or anything." "Why do you look glum?" asked Beresford. "You've looked that way ever since yesterday." "Nothing's wrong with me," said Samson. "Just another day at work." "Don't go asking others about why they're not feeling well," hissed Bradford. "You might hurt their feelings. No one speaks to Samson like that!" Beresford tried to move his finger of a hook as fast as a bungee cord to load the cargo going to the Steelworks. "Maybe Bulstrode will be an easier friend to make," said Beresford, looking out across the mirror of the ocean in hopes of Bulstrode returning soon. Bulstrode eventually returned, but as he rocked closer to shore, he swayed nervously. "Please driver; I think we forgot some cargo at London." "We have all the cargo." "We must go baack, just in case I missed a crate or sack." Beresford watched as Bulstrode went into another fit; the barrage would turn back out to sea, then back to the shore. This went on for an hour before Bulstrode's driver managed to calm Bulstrode downm, but even so, he still shock as if it were winter and he was shivering in the frosty cold water. "How was the trip?" asked Beresford as he took the small pale brown candy bars of crates off the barrage. "I liked every bit of it; I hope we can go back." "I bet you'll be able to." "And we may find some car-" "Bulstrode, we're all done mentioning it." "I bet asking Bulstrode would just get him stressed out," thought Beresford, who was now really doubting whether or not he would get any new friends. That evening Captain arrived. "Ahoy! Who goes there?" bellowed the horn of Beresford. "I'm Captain." "Captain? Who's Captain?!" "I'm from Sodor; I work at the Serach and Rescue Center. I've been given the task of delivering mail here." Beresford started to unload the beds of pallets loaded with pillow case-like sacks of mail and cubes of parcels off the little liftboat. His stone-shaped eyes twisted left, then right. He decided to tell Caotain in a voice as soft as a gentle breeze about what had been going on. "I'd say you have to let them bring up it," he croaked. "Then they won't feel uncomfortable. And there's nothing wrong about slowly getting to know someone. Why, when I first arrived on Sodor it took me months to know Harold, Rocky and Butch, along with Belle and Flynn when they joined the team." Beresford stared at Captain as the liftboat roared its way home. A few days later Dodge came growling up with eight flatbeds; all of the engines and cranes were putting, pushing, and pulling cargo about the place. "Morning Beresford." "Morning Dodge." The silence of "what do I say next?" made the noise around them explode. Then- "Sorry about how I acted so far." "You mean, er- explain why you feel this way." "Due to having loads of rejection, negativity got a hold on Splatter and me. It changes you for good. I have a problem in which from time to time I relive the experience, even though nothing bad is happening." Beresford turned and moaned as he loaded the short-breads of teal gray with vehicles. "Splatter justs gets loads of engery just due to how wound up he'd get when we were treated poorly." "I'm sorry too," groaned Beresford as he neared the sixth flatbed. "I thought I was awkward, so I didn't say much. And when I tried to learn about the others, it just went wrong." "Well, at least you know two of us now. Maybe you can learn about the trio from Sodor sooner than you think." To Beresford's amazement, Dodge was right; he soon learned about Bulstrode, Samson and Bradford. As time went on they all got used to each other and before you knew it they were all friends. So even though Beresford may have thought he was the awkward one, they all had similar thoughts about the others, and if they could be friends. It's just possible that sometimes, everyone's in a similar situation when meeting new engines and people. Characters * Samson * Splatter and Dodge * Carlson * Bradford * Bulstrode * Beresford * Captain * Canal Manager * Belle (mentioned) * Flynn (mentioned) * Rocky (mentioned) * Harold (mentioned) * Butch (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is Splatter and Dodge's first appearances since the sixth season episode, Second Chance. Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes